Hana and Liena
Concept And Creation Hana and Liena are fictional characters appearing in the GW universe, an RP by fans of the fantasy genre. Hana and Liena are original creations by Ephemeral for GW3. They are the children of Ragna and Ashalla. History Hana and Liena are the six year old twin daughters of Ragna and Ashalla, born after the terrible events of the previous Gaian war, they have grown up in a peaceful environment surrounded by those they love. Gaian War III Hana and Liena spend most of their time getting into trouble and having their parents or Noel come and save them. Their father Ragna has been teaching them to control their growing powers and although they sometimes use them wrongly, they are growing in confidence. After their mother was attacked by the warrior Daigan, Hana used her healing ability to save Ashalla's life. The twins spent most of their time playing down on the beach after that so Ashalla could heal in peacce and quiet. It was here that Daigan kidnapped them and set them adrift in a boat. Luckily Noel came out to save them and sped them back to shore with her Murakumo unit skills as their mother fought Daigan off. Not long after, while playing in the garden one day, they managed to summon some swords from a strange dimension. The swords didn't break or disappear so the girls hid them in their room. After Daigan attacked their mother again, Hana ran and got hers and dropped it into Ashalla's hand so that she could finish Daigan once and for all. After spending many days with their mother and Noel awaiting their father's return, they wake one day to hear their mother telling them that he will be back some time soon. The next thing that is heard is their screams as they are abducted by Vorgax on Jin's orders. Weapons and Abilities Hana is able to summon a small version of her mother's water familiar, which she calls Shoopy. It has limited healing abilites due to its size and Hana's age. As she grows it too will grow in size and power until it is indistinguishable from her mothers. Hana is also able to summon a small version of her mother's earth familiar, which she calls Horse. It has limited abilities for moving and comtrolling earth due to it's size and Hana's age. Once she is fully grown the horse's ultimate power and and strength will also be realised. Liena is capable of summoning a smaller version of her mother's firebird. It is called Byrd and has limited fire capabilities due to it's size and Liena's age. Once she is fully grown it will be able to activate powerful fire spells. Liena is also has a wind moth at her disposal. It currently has no name and Liena is forbidden to use it by her mother as she habitually gets into trouble with it. When together the twins are able to access certain dimensions and call forth weapons, an ability they have inherited from their father. Recently and without their parents knowledge, the girls have summoned two swords that will not break or disappear. They are currently hidden under their beds and apart from one time when Hana gave hers to her mother to kill Daigan with, the swords have stayed out of sight. Personality '''Hana:''' She is very much like her father Ragna in that she is calm, cool and collected. She comes off as quite shy upon a first meeting, but soon warms up. She usually goes along with whatever her sister Liena says and rarely puts up a fight. She is sweet, loving and gentle to those she cares about and will do anything to help people if they are hurt. She has a very well hidden wicked streak that usually comes out when she decides to play a prank on her sister. Most of the time, however, she is a model daughter. '''Liena:''' Liena is the spitting image of her mother in terms of personality. This causes them to clash even though Liena is still very young. This is because she secretly adores her mother and wants to be just like her, but at the same time she also wants to succeed her in terms of power and reknown. Generally the leader out of the two girls, Liena is fearless and has no sense of danger. This usually means that she gets herself and her sister into all sorts of trouble which their parents must then get them out of. Relationship With Other Characters Ashalla: Both the girls love their mother, but Liena has more of a strained relationship with her since they are so similar Ragna: The girls adore their father and generally run rings around him. Hana is closer to him than Liena since they are more alike. Noel: The girls treat her as family and love her dearly. Arcan: The wolf demon is like an uncle to them and always manages to help them get in and out of trouble. Sophie: A long time friend of their mother's, the girls call her 'Aunt' Sophie although they have not seen her in a long time Themes